The present invention relates to an improvement made to civil engineering works machines including a selfpropelled chassis on which a turret carrying working equipment is mounted.
It deals more particularly with an improvement made to machines of the type which for the subject matter of FR-A-2 532 671, and in which the working equipment has a structure such that it is possible to work just as easily as a loaded or as an excavator, simply by changing the working tool.
In the remainder of the description, the invention will be described in relation to a machine of this type, but it is quite obvious that this is not a limitation and that it could be applied to any machine in which the working tool is mounted at the end of an articulated arm.